This invention relates generally to a coin-handling assembly, and more particularly to an improved assembly for receiving coins of one denomination in a coin escrow station, and then delivering these coins selectively and individually from the escrow station to either a coin return or a cash box.
In heretofore conventional coin-handling assemblies utilized in vending machines, all of the valid coins were accepted and deposited in the cash box when the vend operation is instituted, and any change that was required was returned to the user from the supply of change held in coin storage tubes. In some instances, such coin-handling assemblies will accept all valid coins and return coins from the coin storage tubes to the user through the coin return in the event the user does not vend the product but rather desires the return of money upon actuation of the coin return mechanism. In any event, it will be understood that the use of these prior coin-handling assemblies resulted in an undesirable depletion of coins stored primarily for making change.